Miroir, cher miroir
by Good-Luck-29
Summary: Diane, jeune ado de 17 ans, un père de l'ONU en prison et décédée seule une. Elle vit avec Lou et Jimmy. Sa famille Désormais seule. Puis un jour elle rencontre Jules ...


_Pour commencer voici une OneShot. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci de me lire :)_

_Je l'ai écrite dans le cadre d'un défi sur internet._

_Bisous et à bientôt j'espère (dans quelques jours je commencerais à mettre en ligne ma première fiction) d'ici là, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

J'étais là. Devant MON MIROIR. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. La blancheur de la lune illuminait le reflet sur le verre. Pourquoi moi? Mon Dieu, qu'avais-je fais de mal dans ce monde? J'étais assise sur la coiffeuse de ma mère. Je savais que dans les tiroirs, il y avaient des somnifères. Mais aussi des lames de rasoirs. Je le savais puisque ma mère elle-même s'etait suscidée à cet endroit quelles années plutôt....

J'entendai des bruits de pas en bas. Il y Avait quelqu'un dans la maison. Pas ma mère, puisqu'elle était morte. Pas mon père puisqu'il etait en prison. Pas ma soeur, puisqu'elle était en foyer. Ni mon frère, et ce pour la même raison.

**Une semaine environ avant:**

- "Bonjour chérie!

- Salut Diane! Tu vas bien?

- Bof, mon frère était malade ce matin.

- Tu as réussi à le faire garder ?

- Non, j'y retourne ce midi.

J'étais dans la cour du lycée avec Lucille. Ma meilleure amie. Je sais ce que vous dites . «Pourquoi parle-t-elle de son frère ? Ce n'est qu'une adolesente, Qu'elle laisse sa mère s'en chargeur. ». C'est facile à dire. Ma mère est morte il y est un de cela quatre ans. «Son père et alors? »Mon père,vous parlez de cet ivrogne? Il ne passe jamais plus de deux heures par jour à la maison. Par conséquant, c'est moi, Diane, jeune lycéenne qui s'occupe de mon frère et de ma soeur.

Je sais que si les services sociaux se rendent compte qu'une fille de 17 ans élève deux enfants de 4 et 8 ans, ils séparerons. Et ça, c'est hors de question ! Je tiens plus à Lou et Jimmy qu'à ma propre vie.

- Mais tu est demi-pensionnaire. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça!

- Je vais me gêner, tu vas voir!

- Diane. Il n'a que 8 ans.

- S'il te plait tu es la seule a être au courant. Ne fais rien, je ...

- Moi, je suis externe. Je pourrais le prendre chez moi. De midi à deux heures. Après ma voisine du dessus pourra prendre la relève. Jusqu'à 19 heures. Elle adore les enfants. Elle peut même te le ramener chez toi.

- Mais ...

- Il n'y un pas de «Mais ... ». C'est comme ça. La dernière fois que tu es rentrée Entre midi et deux, tu t'es faite prendre , et le dirlo n'a pas vraiment apprécié. Donc, c'est comme ça et pas autrement! OK?!

- D'accord.

- En plus, cet aprèsmidi sur un devoir de maths.

- Ouais.

Après les cours et ce fameux devoir de maths, Qui, ma foi, c'était plutôt bien passé, j'allai au café en face de l'arrêt de bus. Celui-ci passait à 18h30, et Il était 17h45. J'avais le temps de prendre un jus de fruit et de commencer mes devoirs. C'était la routine. Je faisais cela tous les jours de la semaine.

- Bonjour. Je peux m'assoir?

- Je levai la tête de mon bouquin d'histoire. Et je vis un jeune garçon. Je lui fit oui de la tête.

- Tu t'appelles Diane? C'est cela?

- Oui, et toi?

- Jules.

- Hé bien, je suis enchantée, Jules! Mais est ce que je pourrais finir de lires mon paragraphe ?

- Bien sur.

- Merci.

Une fois le paragraphe en question fini, je regardai le bel inconnu, le popotin assis sur la chaise en face de moi.

- Tu es toujours aussi méchante avec les gens?

Non, seulement, ceux que je ne connais pas.

- Et si tu apprenais à les connaître?

- Peut-être que je serai moins méchante.

Jules avait l'air d'un type bien, mais je n'avais pas le temps de roucouler. Cependant, je restai parler avec Lui, de tout et de rien. Il était intelligent et cultivé. Cela me plaisait beaucoup. Il avait deux ans de plus que moi, il avait passé son bac de Mécanique l'année dernière. Il avait beaucoup de charisme. Ses membres avaient l'air musclés , mais pas trop. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris clair déroutant et ses cheveux bruns et coiffes étaient à la manière «bataille de Vercingétorix». Je ris à cette pensée.

- Pourquoi tu ris?

- Non, pour rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je regardai ma montre. 18H35.

- Oh non!

- Quoi?

- J'ai raté l'autobus. Oh non!

- Je t'emmène, si tu veux?

- Pardon?

- Oui, j'ai une moto. Si tu veux, je peux ....

- D'accord! Aller, vite en route.

Je ramasait mes affaires à la vitesse grand V. Jules m'indiqua sa moto et je grimpai dessus.

- Hum ... Diane, il me faut Une adresse, je pense.

- Ah, oui. L'école Saint-Pierre.

- Je ne te demande pas pourquoi?

- Non.

- Ok c'est parti,.

Jules avait beau paraître absolument parfait, il avait une vie lui aussi. Il me dit au revoir et parti. Au cours de la conversation que nous avions eut au Café nous avions échangé nos numéros de téléphone, au cas ou on ne sait jamais.

- Salut Lou.

- Salut, Diane. Aujourd'hui, J'ai eu un A + en maths!

- C'est très bien Coeur. Aller, prends tes affaires et Viens, sur Entre à la maison.

- On y va à pied?

- Oui, comme toujours.

- Pfffff ....

- Je sais, c'est nul.

Nous rentrâmes toutes les deux à la maison. Ou plutôt Dans l'appartement. Jimmy y Était déjà. Avec La Voisine de Lucille, génial, elle va me Demander de l'argent.

- Bonjour, madame, je suis désolée pour le dérangement. Et je n'ai pas de quoi payer vous pour avoir gardé Jim, je ....

- Mademoiselle, personne ne vous demande de payer quoi que ce soit. Cela m'a fait très plaisir de votre frère gardez . Il est très gentil. Oh, mais quelle est cette adorable petite chose? Mais tu dois être Lou, ton frère m'a parler de toi. Tu es vraiment mignonne.

- Heu ... Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Merci beaucoup! Je vous promets de ne plus vous ennuyez.

- Vous rigolez, vos frère et soeur sont adorables. Si vous avez besion de les faires garder, téléphonez moi! Je vous ai laissez le numéro de chez moi sur le frigo.

- Heu ... Oui, d'accord. Mais comment avez vous fait pour rentrer ici?

- Jimmy avait une clé .

- Ah, oui, bien sûr. Et bien, franchement merci beaucoup!

- De rien, c'était un réel plaisir. Au revoir et à bientôt les enfants.

- Génial! J'avais enfin une nounou! Trop fort. Pour continuer cette super journée, je préparai des crêpes. Et après s'être bourré de chocolat et de confiture, nous allâmes tous au lit.

Quelques jours après, nous avons eut le droit Une surprise de taille à. 6h30 (à du matin, Faut-il vraiment préciser ). Toc, toc, toc.

- Police!

Je me levais en un sursaut

- Oui, Qui ce qu'est ce passe?

- Mademoiselle, laissez-nous foullier l'appartement!

- Oui, oui, bien sur!

Jimmy et Lou étaient venus se blottir dans mes bras lorsqu'un des policiers vient à ma rencontre.

- Mademoiselle, Connaisez vous cet homme?

- Heu .... Oui, c'est mon père. Bien sûr que je le connais.

- Où est-il?

- Je .... Je ne le sais pas, il ne vient jamais presque.

- Nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous arrêtez.

- Mais, pourquoi? Je n'ai rien fait!

- Suivez nous, s'il vous plait.

- D'accord, d'accord. Mais qu'est ce que je fais de Jim et Lou?

- Qui?

- Eux!

- Ah, oui. Appellez quelqu'un.

- Je prenai Le Téléphone. Une voix endormie décrocha.

- Oui?

- Madame Plougit?

- Oui.

- C'est Diane au téléphone. Diane Le Grand.

- Ah oui. Bonjour. Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive, pour m'appeller à cette heure-ci.

- Je suis désolée. Mais j'ai un gros problème. Pouvez vous venir garder les enfants?

- Maintenent?!

- Heu ... Oui. Je sais qu'il est très tôt le matin, mais mon père a des ennuis puisque de la police vient de débraquer chez moi et je ...

- J'arrive tout de suite. Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle.

- Merci encore. Je les mes devant la télévision, ils vous attendent. Merci, merci beaucoup!

Les policiers ne me mirent pas de menottes, par conséquant je supposai ne pas être coupable. L'interrogatoire me revela que mon père trafiquait des contre-facons. A la fin, ils me demandèrent si je pouvait appeler quelqu'un pour me ramener. Jules.

- Allo? Jules?

- Hum, c'est bien moi?

- Salut, c'est Diane. Je sais Qu'il est 7h du matin mais j'ai un petit problème.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je suis au poste de police. Il faudrait que quelqu'un vienne me chercher. Et Lucille dort encore à cette heure ci et ...

- Parce que moi, à ton avis, je fesais quoi?

- Tu dormais?

- Oui.

- Je suis désolée.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

- Merci.

* * *

En moins d 'un quart d'heure, Jules était là! Le policier nous regarda tous les deux comme si on était fous. Il fit signer à Jules un papier. Et nous partîmes. Je grimpais sur sa moto, quand, tout à coup, je me rendais compte que je portais pygama. Encore. C'est à dire un tee-shirt trop grand agrémenté d'espèce de gilet que j'avais mis pour ne pas avoir trop froid. Mais j'avais quand même froid. Jules s'en rendit compte et me passa sa veste qu'il avait sous blouson en cuir. Il me déposa devant chez moi. Il désenda aussi de sa moto.

- Cette fois, tu peux m'expliquer?

Je lui racontais toute l'histoire. Le fait que ma mère Soit morte, que mon père Soit ne soit jamais là et le fait que c'est moi qui gère, éduque,fait les devoirs et nourris Jimmy et Lou. Je pleurais. Il me prit dans ses bras.

- Ca va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas. Déjà, il Faut que tu t'habille correctement.

- D'accord.

- Je rentrai Dans l'appartement, Accompagnée de Jules.

- Diane! Diane! Diane!

- Salut les gosses.

- Ca va?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Tu as vu des pistolets?

Typique de Jimmy.

- Non, mon coeur.

- Et lui, c'est qui?

- Hum ... Je m'appelle Jules. Je suis .... le ...

- Mon ... Petit copain.

Je le regardai, Inquiète de sa réaction. Il souriait. Comme un idiot. D'accord. Je pense que je n'ai pas à m'inquiètez de sa réaction, mais plutôt de Celle de Jimmy.

- Ouh les amoureux!

- Pfff...

**Deux jours après ...**

Pour la seconde fois de la semaine, la police frappa à ma porte. Je les fis entrer. Ce jour là, Ils étaient au nombre de deux, Contrairement à la dernière fois. Tout c'était passé tellement vite que j'ai eu l'impression Qu'ils étaient Venus à plus de cinquante. Et ce jour là, ils avaient toqué à ma porte à 18 h.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle.

- Bonjour, en fin Bonsoir plutôt.

- Oui. Hum ... Nous sommes ici pour vous dire que nous avons arrêtez votre père. Il a été retrouvé Dans une voiture avec une ...

Je vis un collègue donne son coup de coude.

- Avec une?

- Une ...

- Une pute, c'est cela?

- Oui, enfin, une prostituée .

- Et alors?

- Cela ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid?

- L'homme que vous avez arrêtez soit-disant mon père, je ne le voie pas deux fois dans une semaine.

- Mais, alors, comment faites-vous au niveau financier, avec deux enfants à charge?

- Il dépose de l'argent sur la commode. Quand, il vient. Si non, il fait un virement sur mon compte.

- D'accord ....

- Quoi?

- Concernant votre frère et votre soeur, nous devons les emmener en foyer.

- Non.

- Pardon?

- NON. Jimmy et Lou RESTENT avec moi. Je m'occupe très bien d'eux, ils font bien leurs devoirs, ils mangent à leur faim, ils sont bien éduqué . Non, non. Vous ne pouvez pas me les prendre.

- Alfred, va chercher les petits.

- NoOoN. JE vous ne laisserez pas faire.

L'un des deux hommes présents dans la pièce m'a pris par les épaules pour me je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui envoyer des coups de pieds.

- Si vous devenez violente, je serais obligé de arrêtez vous, mademoiselle. Et je ne pense pas que vous en resenter le besoin. Donc, Calmez VOUS!

D'un coup je cessai de me debattre. Il me lachait. Je tombais à terre, les genoux claquairent sur le sol froid. Je regardai le policier, les yeux embués de larmes.

- S'il vous plaît. Non, ne pas Pouvez vous me faire ça.

- Mademoiselle, je n'ai pas le choix, l'ordre est tout droit venu de ma hiérachie.

Lou, Jimmy et le dénommé "Alfred" sortirent de la chambre. Je les embrassaient, Jimmy et Lou, pas le "Représentant de l'ordre" ...

- Je vous aime. Je viendrais vous voir, Où serez vous que.

- Non, je ne veux pas partir. S'il te plait, Diane, RESTE AVEC NOUS. S'il te plait, Diane.

- Je ... Je n'ai pas le droit.

Les policiers prirent chacun un enfant. Jimmy tenta en vain de mordre celui qui le tenait. Tandis que Lou pleurait ....

J'étais là. Devant MON MIROIR. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. La blancheur de la lune illuminait Le Reflet sur le verre. Pourquoi moi? Mon Dieu, qu'avais-je fais de mal Dans ce monde? J'étais assise sur la coiffeuse de ma mère. Je savais que Dans les tiroirs, il y avaient des somnifères. Mais aussi des lames de rasoirs. Je le savais Puisque ma mère elle-même s'etait suscidée à cet endroit plutôt quelles années ....

J'entendai des bruits de pas en bas. Il Y Avait quelqu'un dans la maison. Pas ma mère, morte puisqu'elle Était. Pas mon père Puisqu'il etait en prison. Pas ma soeur, puisqu'elle etait en foyer. Ni mon frère, et ce pour la même raison.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Puis Dans le couloir. Enfin, des bruits de pas dans la chambre.

- Diane

- ...

- Diane, c'est moi Jules.

- ...

- J'ai Reçu un appel du poste très demandé de me vérifier que tu allais bien ...

- Que j'allai bien! NON JE NE VAIS PAS BIEN. ON VIENT DE M'ENLEVER MON FRERE ET MA SOEUR. Je ... JE VEUX qu'ils reviennent. Je veux qu'ils reviennent. Je ...

Sur ces mots, je m'évanouissai. Je voulais mourir, je n'avais plus de raison de vivre après tout. Plus de Jimmy, plus de Lou. Plus de jeux, plus de cris d'enfants. Plus rien .....

Je me suis réveillée Dans une chambre d'hopital. Jules dormait dans un siège non loin de mon lit. Il était avait l'ai très fatigué. Malgrès cela je l'avais réveillé en lui touchant délicatement l'avant bras.

- Diane! Tu es réveillée!

- Salut.

- Attends, allonge-toi, j'appelle Une infirmière.

- Non, S'il te plait, pas d'infirmière.

Ca y est. Je me souvenais de tout. Les deux policiers. Lou pleurant. Jimmy essayant de mordre. La coiffeuse. De tout. Du même visage de Jules. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Encore une fois, je pleurais.

- Ok, pas d'infimière. Chut, ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va aller.

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. C'était une femme assez âgée. Elle etait habillée en tailleur noir. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés par un chignon très serré.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin réveillée. Nous allons pouvoir gérer certains problèmes.

- Vous ne Pouvez pas attendre un peu, Était intervenu Jules.

- Voilà plus de deux jours que j'attends "un peu"!

- Quels problèmes?

- Vos Frère et Soeur. Il faut les mettre dans des foyers. Différants.

- Quoi?! Mais pourquoi? Cela ne suffit pas qu'ils ne me voient plus?

- La plus petite ira dans une famille d'acceuil et Jimmy, le plus grand, ira en foyer.

- Non.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix , c'est comme ça. Ce N'est même pas moi qui ai pris la desicion.

- MAIS .... Je pourrai les voir?

- Oui. Pour le foyer pouvez vous venir autant de fois que vous le souhaiterais.

- Et en se qui concerne la famille?

- La décision lui appartient. Mais je juge peut obliger 2 après-midi par semaine.

- Seulement?

- C'est mieux que rien, vous en conviendrez.

- ....

**Le dénouement**

Un après-midi, je décidai de voir Lou et Jimmy. Un samedi après-midi pour pouvoir aller à la fête foraine. Jules vient avec nous. Cet après midi-là fut merveilleux. Avait Jimmy alors 11 ans et Lou 7 ans.

Sa famille m'avait autorisé à la voir 10 fois dans la semaine, voir même plus si jamais l'envie m'en prenais. J'y allais tous les jours après les cours. Tout comme pour Jimmy. Ils étaient heureux. Et moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas cacher que Leur leur mère était morte et que leur père etait en prison. Ce fameux samedi, Jimmy avait englouti 2 pommes d'amour et 1 barbe à papa. Et Lou s'etait contentée d'un petit sachet de bonbons que Jules lui avait offert.

J'étudiai dans une grande école de commerce, grâce à une bourse, dans moins de 2 ans je serai directrice d'une quelconque grande surface. Jules avait ouvert son atelier.

Nous étions heureux tous.

Il n'y a aucune morale à cette histoire je vous le dis clairement...

_Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants._

* * *

_Voici donc le premier texte que j'ai écris. Aujourd'hui quand je le relis je le trouve court et pessimiste. Mais bon ce n'est qu'un premier OS. Je trouve mon autre fiction plus ... Divertisente ! A vous dans jugez ! =)_

_CLAIRE_


End file.
